mr peabody y sherman
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: Esta es una historia de peabody y sherman, ya que sherman conoce a una chica, pues escribire de como seria si conociera a una perrita perrita igual de lista que el.
1. Chapter 1

hola muy buenas, este es un fanfictión de la nueva peli de mr peabodi y sherman, y penny pero que pasaria si a parte de penny peabodi conociera a una perrita tan inteligente con peabodi, y de mi raza favorita una cavalier king charles spaniel, seguro que os encantara y la idea la cogi un poco de gru mi villano favorito 2, claro espero que os guste he intentare hacer lo posible para que se parezca, bien espero que os guste y comenteis.

**capitulo 1,viaje a la antigua españa:**

ha pasado ya 1 mes desde aquella abertura en el espacio tiempo, sherman y penny ahora son buenos amigos, el señor peabody, seguia enseñandole historía claro que penny de vez encuando les acompañaba para que ella tambien aprendiera.

sherman termino las clases y salio a fuera alli estaba con su moto esperandole.

sher:hola señor peabodi.

pea:hola sherman, me alegra verte.

sher:yo tambien, sabes hoy hemos dideccionado ranas como me enseñaron los egipcios en la momificación.

pea:veo que aquel viaje a egipto te obsequio con un gran conocimiento.

sher:si pero no fue tan asqueroso como la momificación.

pea:no debes decir asqueroso ni cosas como esas, suenan muy vulgares.

sher:o lo siento señor peabody.

pea:no te preocupes.

penny:señor peabody.

pea:oh buenas tardes, señorita peterson, disculpame un momento sherman.

sher:si señor. se acerco a penny, no oia lo que decia, pero hablan un poco raro.

pea:entonces lo dejamos asi.

pen:si señor, hasta pronto.

pea:que pases una buena tarde.

sher:de que hablabais.

pea:lo sabras en su momento, bien vamos a casa, haras tus deberes del fin de semana, y asi la tendras libre.

sher:y a donde hiremos hoy señor peabody.

pea:hoy no, tengo una cosa que hacer esta tarde, lo siento y pero despues podemos hacer algo juntos y hoy hare tu plato favorito sherman.

sher:es una lastima pero se daban cuenta pero alguien les espiaba.

x:lo has encontrado.

x:si lo hemos encontrado.

x:bien debes traermelo.

x:asi lo hare.

x:jun to con el y ella seran perfectos.

x:bien.

despues de los deberes, llego la hora de cenar.

pea:sherman la cena esta lista.

sherman:que delicia, pero trabajs mucho señor peabody.

pea:no es para tanto sherman, no debes preocuparte mucho por mi, veo que penny y tu cada vez os llevais mejor.

sher:si penny, es un gran amiga, una linda doncella a la que siempre me pondria a cantar bajo la ventana.

pea:sherman, no sera que penny te empieza a gustar no?.

sher:que, no por que dice eso señor peabody.

pea:segun tus palabras la has llamado linda doncella, y que te gustaria cantar bajo su ventana.

sher:oh, no se de que me habla señor peabody.

pea:bien pienso que a tu edad es muy temprano, pero a lo mejor estoy un poco anticuado.

sher: señor peabody: y usted no le ha gustado a alguien alguna vez.

pea:o sherman mi querido sherman, un genio como yo no tiene tiempo para amorios, y ademas, yo soy el unico perro inteligente en el mundo.

sher:pero podría darle una oprotunidad, que pasa si un día encuentra a alguienn que le guste.

pea:tal vez lo reconsideraría, pero no creo que encuentre nunca a alguien para mi sherman.

sher:supongo que es pedir demasiado, se lo imagina poder tener a alguien considerarla mi madre,la llamaria señora como se fuera a llamar, saldriamos juntos, hiriamos de picnic y nos acompañaria en nuestros viajes en el tiempo, y tendriamos a alguien mas para abrazar.

pea:lo se sherman pero eso no es posible, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estare a tu lado no importa lo que pase.

sher:lo se señor peabody, estoy orgulloso de que sea mi padre.

pea:y yo de que seas mi hijo, bien a lavarse los dientes y a dormir, mañana te espera un gran día.

sherma:bien, nos vemos para arroparme.

pea:jejeje, estos niños. peabody no se daba cuenta pero ese que les espiaba, metio dentro nano bot no tan pequeña como suelen decir pero seguia al señor peabody, se puso en la piel, y peabody empezo a rascarse.

pea:curioso, espero que no empiece a tener pulgas.

al día siguiente despues de vestirse y desayunar.

pea:bien sherman hoy visitaremos la españa antigua.

sherman: la españa antigua.

pea:si veremos lo que en su día fue la españa antigüa, al reinado de isabel segunda, estoy seguro de que te gustara, fue una reina que se caso muy joven.

sher:muy joven,, y que pasa con su infancia.

pea:es verdad, pero asi era antiguamente, bien vamos haya. de ahi viajaron en el tiempo, aquel nano robot se fijaba en los controles de como lo hacian, hizo fotos sin que peabody se diera cuenta, al fin llegaron a la españa antigúa.

pea:voillet, la antigüa españa, en el reinado de isabel segudan, fue despues de la muerte del Fernando VII en 1833, recuerdas que te hable de ello verdad sherman.

señor.

pea:A la muerte de Fernando VII el 29 de septiembre de 1833, su esposa, María Cristina de Borbón-Dos Sicilias asumió la Regencia con el apoyo de los liberales, en nombre de su hija y futura reina, Isabel II. El conflicto con su cuñado, Carlos María Isidro de Borbón, que aspiraba al trono en virtud de una pretendida vigencia de la Ley Sálica (ya derogada por Carlos IV y el propio Fernando VII) llevaron al país a la Primera Guerra Carlista. Tras la breve regencia de Espartero que sucedió a la regencia de María Cristina de Borbón, Isabel II fue proclamada mayor de edad con sólo trece años por resolución de las Cortes Generales en 1843. Así comenzó el reinado efectivo de Isabel II. mira alli la tenemos.

peabody y sherman se acercaron.

pea:majestad encantada de conocerla.

isa:o lo mismo digo señor, señor.

pea:mi nombre es señor peabody y el sherman.

sher:encantada su majestad.

isa:igualmente.

sher:es muy guapa.

pea:si , sherman pero no debes ser descortes.

sher:lo siento señor peabody.

sher:y que edad tiene su majestad.

isa:tengo 12.

sher:o doce y es reina que pasada.

isa:pasada, o supongo que quiere decir que bien, que chico tan encantador.

pea:ves sherman, esar de que Isabel tan sólo contaba con doce años. Así fue como comenzó el reinado efectivo de Isabel II.

sher:señor peabody, asi que si es reina tendra marido.

pea;asi es.

sher:todos se emparea podria tomar ejemplo.

pea:que cosas dices sherman, ya te dije que no tengo tiempo.

sher:si señor.

sir:su majestad es hora de su tiempo de diversión.

isa:o estupendo, señor peabody y joven sheran, acompañeme por favor.

pea:sera un placer su majestad. un rato despues, y la hora de marcharse.

isa: a sido muy divertido joven sherman.

sher:para mi tambien su majestad.

pea:hora de irnos sherman, su majestad.

isa:señor, a sido un placer, vengan cuando quieran.

pea:vamonos sherman.

sher:adios. la camara del nano chip lo grabo todo, volvieron a la casa.

sher:que bien me lo he pasado señor peabody.

pea:me alegro, y sherman, puedes hacerme un favor.

sher:que es señor peabodi.

pea:cierra los ojos, por favor.

sher:cerrar los ojos, vale. sherman hizo lo que pidio peabody.

pea:cuidado al andar, bien ya puede mirar.

x:SORPRESA.

aqui lo dejo espero que os guste y comenteis y ya seguire.


	2. Chapter 2

hola continuo con la historia, me alegra mucho que con el primer capitulo ya ahi quien me escriba muchisimas gracias y si sere mas especifica, espero que disfruteis.

capitulo 2:cumpleaños y secuestro.

todos los amigos de sherman.

sher:que es todo esto señor peabody.

pea:no sabes que días es hoy.

sher:haber, es verdad hoy es mi cumpleaños, y me has hecho una fiesta sorpresa.

pea:junto con tu amiga penny.

sher:penny, gracias.

pen:para mi a sido un gran placer sherman, eres un amigo muy especial para mi.

sher:igual que tu para mi. y se abrazaron, todos hicieron el tipico gesto de que bonito.

pea:bien es hora de disfrutar de la fiesta, adelante.

todos:si!. todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, había juegos, buena comida, y el señor peabody hacía magia.

pea:nada por aqui, nada por haya.

todos:oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

sher:eres el mejor señor peabody. un rato despues el señor peabody salio a tirar la basura.

pea:no ahi nada como disfrutar de una fiesta con tu hijo y sus amigos.

x:señor peabody.

pea:si.

x:permitame que me presente, soy walter bettlel, y le busco a usted, a si que venga conmigo.

pea:perdon?.

wal:que venga conmigo, es necesario.

pea:disculpe ahora en estos momentos me pilla muy mal, estoy celebrando la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo adoptivo, y no puedo ir a ningun sitio con alguien que no conozco asi que con su permiso, debo irme.

wal:no, no se ira es necesario que venga conmigo.

pea:podria, claro hiria por aqui, o por alli o por, mi, click.

wal:se puede saber que hace.

pea:le hipnotice, como es que no se a hipnotizado.

wal:sera por que conozco todo lo que es usted.

pea:señor, le voy a pedir, que me deje marchar y no se acerque a...mii...ooooo. le disparo un dardo tranquilizante,y se durmio, todo estaba negro pero despues se desperto en un tipo de jaula de perro.

pea:donde estoy.

wal:esta en un lugar que nunca saldra.

pea:que quieren de mi, un perro licenciado en hardvar, y ganador del premio.

wal:vera usted es el unico perro macho mas inteligente del mundo, no ahi ninguno mas verdad.

pea:verdad, el unico inteligente de todos.

wal:pues se equivoca.

pea:que?.

wal:hace poco encontramos a perrita hermbra canina, inteligente, preciosa y de una raza de pedigri, una cavalier king charles, la mas prestigiosa de las razas.

pea:es increible.

wal:si, y usted y ella, son perfectos para crear la nueva de perros mas inteligentes del mundo.

pea:crear a que se refiere.

wal:si usted y esa perrita se juntan podran tener una camada de cachorrosinteligentes.

pea:disculpe, señor yo ya tengo un hijo y es inteligente.

wal:pero es un humano, y usted es un perro muy inteligente, y queremos mas como usted asi o acepta o no tendremos mas remedio que arrebatarle a su hijo y su maquina del tiempo.

pea:como sabe lo del vuelta atras.

wal:eso es un secreto, asi que mas vale que acceda, un un poco de tiempo y podra marcharse.

pea:pero en poco tiempo es imposible.

wal:pues el que haga falta.

pea:no puedo que pasara con sherman.

wal:nuestros agentes se ocuparan de cuidarlo hasta que este hecho,

sher:señor peabody donde estara.

penny:venga sherman.

sher:o muy bien es hora de pedir mi deseo.

penny:pide un deseo.

sher:estupendo.

penny:que has pedido.

sher:no puedo decirlo, sino no se cumplira.

wal:bien que me dice.

pea:pero esto es ilegal secuestrar a un perro.

wal:no si es para una causa justa.

pea:causa justa obligar a un perro a juntarse con una perritade gran pedigree.

wal:asi es, y ademas esa perrita es muy especial y tiene caracter, se que le encantara su nombre es laika, como la primera perra que viajo al espacio.

pea:pero a esa pobre perra no volvio, fue una crueldad llevar a un perro que no es inteligente.

wal:basta ya de chacharas,llevar al señor peabody a la sala donde se encuentra la señorita llevaron a la sala donde se encontraba, le cerraron en sus narice en una sala muy bonita especial para perros.

pea:dejadme salir, ahora.

wal:no hasta que haga lo que le hemos dicho.

pea:haber, tengo que encontrar una salida, mirando por todas partes, de repente noto una presencia-hola, ahi alguien, sal donde pueda verte, vengo e son de paz. de repente aparece un destello de luz y de ahi una silueta que poco a poco se distinguia se veia una perrita andando a 4 patas, peabody se quedo como sin palabras-o vaya si que es bonita, una perrita de pura raza y se acerca mucho. dijo empujandolo al suelo.

laika:quien eres que haces, aqui, por que me has secuestrado.

pea:babababa.

lai:perdon.

pea:no puedo respirar.

lai:o perdona.

pea:gracias, necesitaba la voz para habla.

lai:espera, eres igual que yo, un perro inteligente y que habla.

pea:si mi nombre es peabody.

lai:o guai yo laika, y ahora que estas aqui que te parece si nos damos prisa, por favor.

pea:quiero decirle una casita señorita laika, no tengo intención de tener relación con usted.

lai:perdone.

pea:bueno no es que no se ami tipo y es una perrita muy guapa, pero no creo que funcione puesto que acabamos de conocernos.

lai:has acabado, peabady.

pea:body.

lai:lo que sea, no se que estas diciendo.

pea:entonces que estas haciendo tu.

lai:yo lo que intento es escapar.

pea:o claro es lo que pretendia.

lai:espera un momento de verdad creias que me iba a enrollar contigo, no te conozco y ademas me parece una falta de respeto.

pea:o no sabes cuanto lo lamento señorita, ese señor que me ha secuestrado me a comentado, lo que pretenden.

lai:lo se, juntar dos peros inteligentes y cria, y no han pensado que a lo mejor no nos interesa.

pea:eso le he dicho yo pero se niegan a dejarnos escapar.

lai:pues venga, pensemos como salir de aqui.

pea:pues, segun mis calculos, esto esta lleno de camara de vigilancia.

lai:ya las he localizado, 1 esta ahi, otra ahi, y otra ahi y creo que ahi micro que nos escuchan.

pea:sabes hablar en señas.

lai:por desgracia que ahora estamos hablando en señas, nota de autor.

pea:tenemos que encontras una salida.

lai:y donde lo encontraremos.

pea:mira, ahi un respiradero, tenemos que encontrar algo con lo que distraer a las camaras.

lai:tengo una solución- un rato despues- mira he ehcho marionetas con esto lo conseguiremos.

pea:o sublime.

lai:tambien soy bilingü a utilizar las marionetas.

mar:enantado de conocerte soy el señor peabady, perdon body-yo soy laika encantada de conocerte- vaya eres una señorita muy guapa, y elegante, y dulce. mientras peabodi cogio una piedra que utilizaban los caberniculas, y lo utilizo para abrir el respiradero, despues de abrirlo del todo.

pea:ya esta, hecho.

mar:bien que tal si tenemos un poco DE INTIMIDAD.

guardia:parace que han accedido, dejemosle un poco de intimidad.

lai:ha funcionado.

pea:a sido muy ingenioso.

lai:tenia que hacerlo si queria salir de aqui.

pea:tenia?.

lai:da igual, vamos. dijo a cuatro patas-por donde vamos.

pea:ahi que escuchar donde esta la calle, escucha.

lai:sera un placer, por ahi.,

pea:tienes buen oido.

lai:por haya, por el otro lado, y ya salimos, empujo y salieron a bajo, bien hemos salido.

wal:que os lo habeis creido.

los dos:que.

wal:os hemos estodiado, durante mucho tiempo, creesi que no conozco lo que pensais.

pea:no tiene derecho a encerrarnos aqui.

la:es verdad solo por que somo inteligentes.

wal:vamos solo queremos eso, no pedimos nada especial.

lai:yo apenas conozco a este perro y yo no soy de esas.

pea:lo mismo digo.

wal:o vale pues llevareis estas cadenas en el cuello, hasta que coopereis.

lai:que se lo ha creido, y le mordio el brazo.

wal:AY!. y se fue corriendo-no escapara. y saco un silbato de perro.

pea:un silbato, laika cuando iba a salir, una sombra se abalanzo sobre ella, era un perro muy grande un doberman, como no era inteligente no hablaba.

pero le engancho la cadena y le tiraba y se la engancho a ella.

wal:ahora si que no escapareis.

pea:no lo creo, tiro de la cadena dandole en las partes al perro y a walter, eso hizo que se tiraran de dolor.

pea:venga a correr de pie pero laika corria a cuatro patas y se tropezaron.

lai:pero que haces.

pea:que haces tu, no corres a dos patas.

lai:no se correr a2 patas ni siquiera se andar.

pea:pues asi no hacemos nada.

lai:hiremos a 4 asi seremos mas rapidos, con que digamos 1y 2, basta asi hiremos al mismo ritmo, venga vamos.

los 2:1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2.

wal:q por laika vio a un gato.

lai:guau,guau,guau,guau.

gato:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. y el gato salto encima de walter.

pea:bien hecho.

lai:un el doberman les seguia.

lai:o no que hacemos peabody.

pea:agarrate. dijo cogiendo a laika y una cuerda haciendo que cayera una caja encima del doberman.

wal:maldita sea han escapado, pero al menos sabemos a donde han ido.

mientras peabody y laika.

pea:parece que los hemos despistado.

lai:eso parece menos , peabody se fijaba que andaba a cuatro patas.

pea:disculpa mi osadia por que no vas a dos patas.

lai:ya te lo dije no se andar a 4 patas.

pea:siendo una perra tan inteligente como es que no sabes.

lai:por que soy un perro, lo normal es que ande a 4 patas.

pea:o eso es verdad, pero mirame yo aprendi a andar.

lai:ya veo, yo tambien, pero decidi comportarme como un perro, y asi seguire siendolo.

pea:supongo que es lo que quieres, pero eres muy inteligente y podrias conseguir muchas cosas.

lai:gracias, pero no te molestes, bien tenemos que buscar un lugar donde dormir.

pea:no tienes donde vivir.

lai:mi dueño me ha abandonado por ser demasiado lista, y entonces aquel hombre me secuestro, pero tu me has ayudado asi que te lo agradezco.

pea:ya sabes lo que dicen 2 mentes son mejor que una.

lai:jajajjajajajja, que gracioso.

pea:sherman nunca pilla mis chistes, pero tu si.

lai: a sido casualidad, bien, nos vemos.

pea:espera, yo vivo cerca de aqui,puedes quedarte esta noche si lo deseas.

lai: es una invitación.

pea:para agradecerte que tu tambien me hayas ayudado señorita laika.

lai:no ahi de que , esta bien vamos. llegaron al piso y subieron al ascensor, cuando llegaron la fiesta había terminado y todos los invitados se fueron salvo penny que ayudaba a sherman a limpiar.

sher:señor peabody. corrio a darle un abrazo- donde estaba se a perdido toda la fiesta.

pea:pues veras no se como explicartelo, vio que tenia problema para decirlo y se metio en la conversación.

lai:hola chico, como estas mi nombre es observo a la perrita y vio lo linda que era y que parecia la madre que queria y que había soñado.

sher:o señor peabody, es una amiga suya.

pea:pues si, lo es.

lai:si estaba en un gran problema y peabody fue a salvarme, lo que pasa es que tardo mucho, pero consiguio salvarme, asi que no te enfades con el niño.

sher:tranquila no pasa nada, yo me llamo sherman.

penny:hola soy penny la mejor amiga de sherman.

lai:encantada yo laika, tiene un dueño encantador.

sher:no soy su dueño soy su hijo.

lai:su hijo.

penny:si su hijo adoptivo.

pea:si, yo le encontre cuando era un bebe y le adopte.

lai:que tierno, pues tu papi me permitido quedarme aqui esta noche, asi que podremos pasarla juntos y divertirnos un poco.

sher:de verdad señor peabody.

pea:si sherman.

penny:mi madre me a venido a buscar nos vemos mañana.

sher:hasta mañana penny.

pea:bien sherman es hore de irse a dormir, lavate los dientes y descansa.

sher:si señor peabody.

lai:si es tu hijo por que te llama peabody.

pea:pues por que me parecia moy extraño que me llamara papa, por eso decidi que me llamaria señor peabody o peabody.

lai:entiendo.

pea:bien, voy a arropar a sherman y puedes comer lo que quieras.

lai:tienes pienso.

pea:pienso, si, yo lo compro y lo mezclo con la comida.

lai:gracias, a comer.

mientras con shermn.

sher:señor peabody ellaes un perrita muy guapa.

pea:si tiene un gran atractivo.

sher:me gusta aunque acabe de conocerla.

pea:me alegra, pero seguramente se marche.

sher:pero podria venir a vernos de vez encuando asi no se sentira muy sola.

pea:ella es la que debe decidir, mi querido sherman, ya veremos mañana, es hora de dormir, buenas noches.

sher:buenas noche señor peabody, le quiero.

pea:yo tambien sherman.

mientras en el salon.

lai:no estaba mal la comida, bien me voy a dormir.

pea:yo me quedare un poco mas despierto, tengo que hacer unos destalles, toma una manta.

lai:gracias, buenas noches.

pea:buenas noches.

bien aqui lo dejo no se si esta vez e sido mas concreta solo espero que os haya gustado, y comenteis.


End file.
